(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded body.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, various resin compositions are provided and used in different applications. Resin compositions are used particularly in, for example, various parts and housings of home appliances and automobiles. Thermoplastic resins are also used in parts, such as housings, of office machines and electrical and electronic devices.
In recent years, plant-derived resins have been used, and examples of plant-derived resins known in the art include cellulose derivatives.